


Bruises, adamantium and this is your fucking fault dude

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El problema con esos malditos hombres lobo, piensa Stiles sintiendo como se resiente su espalda de nuevo, es que se olvidan fácilmente de lo frágil que solía ser su cuerpo cuando eran humanos. No tan frágil como el de las ardillas, aunque seguro que eso ya lo han comprobado, pero mucho menos irrompible que sus esqueletos de Adamantium con superfuerza, sentidos hiperdesarrollados y regeneración espontánea. Al menos, bueno, los que han sido humanos alguna vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises, adamantium and this is your fucking fault dude

**Author's Note:**

> Post-season 1.  
> Colaborando con la limpieza de los tags... #train of thought #angry wall slamming #sort of

El problema con esos malditos hombres lobo, piensa Stiles sintiendo como se resiente su espalda de nuevo, es que se olvidan fácilmente de lo frágil que solía ser su cuerpo cuando eran humanos. No tan frágil como el de las ardillas, aunque seguro que eso ya lo han comprobado, pero mucho menos irrompible que sus esqueletos de Adamantium con superfuerza, sentidos hiperdesarrollados y regeneración espontánea. Al menos, bueno, los que han sido humanos alguna vez.

Los que nacen malditos pueden..., bueno, es bastante obvio con toda esa sangre y los moratones, ¿no?

Así que, si alguien quiere culparle por salir siempre el último de los vestuarios, que, por favor, intente achacarlo a sus problemas sobrenaturales y todas las marcas que dejan en su cuerpo y no a Stiles-la-tiene-tan-pequeña-que... Cada uno termina la frase como quiere.

Aunque decir que ese es su problema es ser demasiado bueno. Y demasiado idiota. Porque tienen muchos, muchos más, incluyendo el descenso abrumador de fauna gatuna en Beacon Hills, pasando por pulgas y garrapatas y terminando con esa montaña de casos de homicidio sin resolver que no para de crecer. Pero su parca, por no decir inexistente, delicadeza hacia los seres humanos, ese es el que le gustaría denunciar en este momento. Y lo haría, puede jurarlo ante quien sea, lo haría si no tuviese esa mirada clavada en sus ojos. O mucho más lejos, dentro de su cabeza o, quién sabe, puede que más allá, hasta donde llegue ese penetrante rojo de Alpha psicópata que hace temblar sus piernas.

Aunque esto, ese acojone natural que lo inmoviliza por completo, no tiene pensado jurarlo ante nadie. De hecho, no tiene pensado admitirlo siquiera delante del espejo. Si es que vuelve a mirarse a un espejo alguna vez en su vida.

Por suerte, no sabría decir cuándo empezó todo esto. Por suerte y por la cantidad de contusiones que debe haber sufrido ya y que han estado jugando con su memoria de mala manera. Porque todo este persigamos a Stiles, hagámosle mil preguntas de las que no tiene la respuesta (o sí, no va a engañarse a sí mismo) y utilicémosle para probar la firmeza de todas las paredes del pueblo se les ha ido de las manos. Se le ha ido de las manos. A él. A Derek. Al mismo que ha dejado de gruñir, digamos, con sus dientes, amenazante y sediento de sangre, para hacerlo con el pecho, desde dentro, bajo, tenue, vibrante y, joder..., sexy.

Y sediento de sangre todavía, por supuesto.

Porque al principio era eso, violencia, insana y casi siempre injustificada violencia que él casi veía normal por culpa de, tal vez, los videojuegos. Puños cerrándose alrededor de su ropa y su espalda chocando contra la pared más cercana, con la suficiente fuerza para que el aire no quisiera salir de sus pulmones durante un instante, pero no con la suficiente para que alguien, no sabe, quien sea, lo escuchase y le sacase al maldito lobo de encima.

Al principio, porque en cierto punto dejó de existir esa inservible locura llamada espacio personal para Derek y fue acercándose, cada vez más, hasta que sus pómulos se rozaban cuando tenía que hacerle una de esas importantísimas preguntas para las que era necesario el tono hosco de depredador sin modales y su aliento cálido deslizándose por sus orejas y repartiendo escalofríos a diestro y siniestro por todo su cuerpo. A lo cabrón. Sin avisar.

Y, al principio, no había, o no se había dado cuenta de que había, nada en su cuerpo que obligase al hombre lobo amargado del año a pegarse tanto a su piel e inspirar así de profundamente, como si quisiera quitarle su olor de encima. Antes. Cuando no se había dado cuenta. Antes de saber que lo que quería precisamente no era empujarlo a la ducha y frotar y frotar hasta dejarle bien limpio porque olía, en fin, mal. Porque, al parecer, su olor precisamente no le molestaba y, mucho más precisamente, no tenía en mente frotar ninguna esponja por toda su piel. Tal vez... Tal vez sí a sí mismo.

Y todo esto fue antes de que su cuerpo decidiese reaccionar de alguna manera ilógica e irracional. Mucho, mucho antes. O eso diría al psicólogo cuando su padre se enterase de lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto y lo mandase a curarse esa demencia adolescente que le obligaba a gemir cuando los muslos de ese cazador de ciervos decidían que dos centímetros eran demasiado espacio y empezaban a presionar donde no debían.

Oh, dios...

Y, sí, de acuerdo, tal vez hacía minutos que le sobraban los pantalones, tal vez desde que había escuchado ese gruñido ronco junto a su oído y los puños de Derek habían dejado de mantenerle contra la pared sobre su pecho, a través de su ropa, para deslizarse por piel que no sabría decir desde cuándo estaba al descubierto, tomándole bajo las costillas y alzándole en el aire lo suficiente para que sus caderas pudiesen tocarse por completo. Sí, con la cremallera todavía subida y hasta el maldito cinturón todavía puesto. A lo cabrón.

Porque los hombres lobos de hoy en día tienen muchos problemas, demasiados, montañas incontables de ellos, pero Stiles no se queda corto. De hecho, tiene uno bastante grande, cruel, perverso, maldito y retorcidamente sexy entre las piernas, embistiendo contra su cuerpo como si fuera irrompible y su espalda no fuera a estar llena de moratones al día siguiente. Justo por encima de los otros. Y sí, a lo cabrón, apenas sin tocarle, gruñendo junto a su oído pero sin que sus labios le hayan rozado siquiera, obligándole a sentir, joder, todo a través de sus vaqueros, como si todavía intentase fingir que no está pasando nada, que eso es normal y que forma parte de su ronda de amenazas rutinarias.

Pero, ja, sí, y una mierda. A Stiles Stilinski nadie se la pega. Pero ya se lo echará en cara luego, cuando pueda tenerse en pie por sí solo y recupere la capacidad de formar palabras que parezcan más palabras que gemidos.

Luego... tal vez mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic que escribí de Teen Wolf, tanteando el terreno, supongo. Lo traigo desde FF.net porque ao3 is a happy place. No es que me guste mucho como me quedó ahora que conozco más a los personajes, peeeero, los errores son parte del aprendizaje.


End file.
